Miraculous: The Unlucky Black Cat and Ladybug
by PipsqueakPunky
Summary: Some secret identities will be revealed, but who's identities will be revealed? It all starts when a field trip to Notre Dame to enter different kinds of contest for different talents. it's all fun and games until hawk moth akumatizes a miraculous holder, which ends up shocking Hawk moth. who gets akumatized and who will save the city of Paris. will hawkmoth get LB&CN miraculous
1. The Field Trip

It was another day in Paris, the sky was clear and the sun shining through the city. So far there were no akumatized victims that had been created by Hawk moth.

That morning Marinette had gotten ready for school and as she was about to walk down to the bakery from her room, she notice Tikki bolting to marinette's bag to go with her choosen.

"I'm so sorry Tikki I should have waited for you to get in my bag. I'm just so excited for the field trip were going on today."

"It's Okay Marinette. I know you have been waiting to go to Notre Dame where there having a few different contests."

"Yeah, and what's even better is A-d-r-i-e-n is going to be modeling the winners design at Gabriel Agreste's next fashion show and the winner will have the opportunity to be his apprentice for a year."

As marinette goes down the stair to the bakery she find her father baking the second batch of macarons, while her mother is finishing an order at the register.

"Morning momma, poppa."

Good morning Marinette. Said Tom and Sabine in perfect sync.

Sabine handed Marinette her lunch for school along with another bag filled will treats from the bakery.

"Make sure to share the baked goods with your friends. Sabine said as she looked at Marinette, whom smiled and nodded."

"Ok I will and I'll see you both when I get home."

"Bye darling see you when you get back." Tom Said.

"Bye Marinette love you and have a great time "on the field trip today."

Thanks mom, I Will."

Marinette walked out of the bakery and started walking towards the school. As she arrived she saw Alya with Nino and Adrien waiting on the front steps of the school.

"Hey Marinette." Alya said as her best friend walked over.

"Hey Alya,Nino, Adrien." Marinette said before tripping on the first step of the stairs. As she fell face first Adrien had quickly caught her and helped her stand. As marinette looked up at Adrien she started to blush.

"Are you alright marinette?" Adrian,Nino, and Alya all asked.

"yeah, I'm fin, I mean fine." Marinette said shyly."

"So what contest are you guys entering?" Alya asked.

"I'm interning the battle of the DJ's, those guys are going to lose to my sick beats." Nino said excitedly and a bit over confident.

"I'm entering my sketches into the fashion design contest." marinette said looking at Alya before looking back to Adrien.

" Are you entering into any of the contests Agreast?" Alya asked.

"I think I'm just going to watch the contest instead of entering one."

"you know they also have a fencing duel you could enter if you want to Adrien." Alya said

"I didn't know that there were so many different contest and stuff going on over there today. I think I'll take a break from fencing today."

" true you hardly ever get a break from your daily schedule and I'm surprised your dad let you come on the field trip." Nino said

As their conversation end, their other classmates and their teacher Miss Bustier arrive at the school. Shortly after the buses arrived at the front of the school were the class started to line up and board on the bus to Notre Dame.


	2. Boarding The City Bus

As the class took their seats on the bus, Chloe started pushing everyone aside trying to get a seat next to Adrien.

"Adrikins" Chloe said as she stubbornly walked over to Adrien.

"Hey Chloe."

"So Adrikins do you want to sit together?"

"Sorry Chloe, you see I already promised Marinette I would sit with her."

Chloe then spotted Marinette in the seat next to Adrien's. As marinette heard Adrien tell Chloe that he was sitting with her Marinette her. She then started to blush, which ticked Chloe off a bit more.

"Your kidding me right?"

" Why would I joke about something like that Chloe?"

"So let me get this straight Agreste! You rather sit with the Baker's daughter who's nothing more than a Klutz,than sit with me. Ridiculous, utterly Ridiculous. Chloe said angrily as she started to look towards at Marinette with a scolding glare. Chloe then tried to attack marinette for the seat, but before she could put a hand to marinette. Adrien had stopped Chloe by grabbing the back of her jacket collar. Chloe was shocked.

"that's enough Chloe. If you pull another stunt like that again, I will stop hanging around you. You should try being nice to others."

Chloe looked at Adrien even more shocked than she was. Why would Adrikins ever want to stop hanging out with his childhood friend? She questioned her self while storming off past Adrien and taking a seat next to Sabrina.

The rest of the class boarded the bus, along with Miss Bustier at the end of the line.

The bus driver hadn't notice Adrien's and Chloe's little spat in the back of the bus earlier. So the bus driver then started to announce the rules of the bus, In which Chloe already broke one.

"there is no shouting, no fighting of any kind, and no leaving garbage on the bus. Whatever you bring with you also leaves with you. Any question? No? Ok let start heading out.


	3. Notre Dame

As Adrien took his seat he looked at Marinette who looked a bit confused with his little lie.

"hey Adrien, why did you lie to Chloe about promising to sit with me? If you don't mind me asking." marinette asked with a low whisper as she waited for his response. Adrien looked up and turned his eyes to meet marinette's blue bell eyes. He then whispered his response to marinette.

"I don't like lying, although I only lied to Chloe that I'm sitting with you because I'm tired of Chloe being rude to everyone and she also causes just as many Akuma Attacks. I just think she should learn to treat people with a little more kindness."

Adrien and marinette look at each other and they both started bursting with laughter until they can't breath.

"hahahahahaha, yeah like that'll ever happen." marinette and Adrien both said at the same time.

"honestly I don't think Chloe will ever change her stripes. Adrien said .

"yeah, that and you never know she might change her ways someday." Marinette said unsure of her words.

"Well I can't change her attitude although I do know I can choose who I want to hang out with and the kind of people that I want to be surrounded by. I only hang out with her because we have been childhood friends ever since I can remember. Although I wasn't lying when I told her I would stop hanging around her If she pulls another stunt like that again."

As their conversation continued throughout the bus ride. The bus finally arrived at Notre Dame and everyone got of the bus. As the class walked up the steps and entered the historical building with all the booths for the contests already set up and ready to accept entries.

"I'm so Excited that words can't even express it." Marinette said while searching for the fashion design contest booth so she can enter.

I'm sure you're going to win my Father's contest Marinette, mostly because your designs are revolutionary and I'm sure my father will notice that as well." Adrien said confidently to cheer on Marinette and her designs.

"Thanks Adrien and your father is one of the top designs that have inspired me to presume fashion designing when I first started out."

I get my inspiration through the city of Paris, chat noir and Ladybug."

Adrien quickly smiled with a slight pink blush starting to show. He chat noir, along with his partner Ladybug.

"I'm glad that the heroes of Paris have inspired some of your fashion lines."

I'm glad to. They work so hard to defend Paris from Hawk Moth and his akumatized victims."

"I agree and I'm sure their honored to have a fashion line dedicated to them that's made by you."

"Thanks Adrien. Let's get these design entered and then quickly meet up with Alya for The Battle of The DJ's."


	4. The Battle Of The DJ's

The Battle of The DJ's was about to begin. Nino was the third contender and his friend had to wait through two other contenders before being able to support Nino when he went on stage.

After the Two contenders finished, it was finally Nino's time to take the stage and shine. As he walked up to the stage, he could hear his friends cheering for him.

"oooh go Nino, knock them dead!"

Nino waved at them as he continued up the stairs. Nino took his place and started his mixes and beats that he had worked so hard to make just for this contest. If he wins we will get a 500 Dollar Grand Prize, along with the title of #1 DJ in Paris. Nino had DJed for 10 minutes until he ended his Mixes and beats. The entire crowd cheered For Nino.

The whole crowd started to chant "on core, on core, on core." there was no time for an on core so instead Nino took a bow and walked off stage to meet with his friends.

"That was awesome dude" Adrien had said as Nino gave his a goofing around look.

"I thought I was the only one to call you dude?"

The group of friends all laughed togather at nino's joke.

"That was amazing you are totally going to win Nino." Marinette said.

"You totally knocked them dead." Alya said before going to hug Nino.

"Oh I totally forgot my parents gave me a bag of baked goods to share with all of you. Are you peoples up for some treats from the bakery?"

"Girl do you really need to ask us." Marinette made a confused look at Ayla before Alya Had Finished her sentence. "of course we want to eat them." Alya said while Marinette and Alya started to laugh.

"What kind of baked goods did you bring?" Nino and Adrien both asked.

"I have pastries and macaroons. Help yourselves." Marinette said with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Nino said excitedly while reaching in the bag for a pastry.

After Nino grabbed a pastry, he then passed the bag to Alya. While Alya was about to reach for a pastry, she notice marinette holding up a box of Macaroons to Adrien.

"would you like some racoons, I mean macoons, no eh, I mean aw." she sighs while looking up at Adrien with a slight blush in her Cheeks. "would you like some macaroons?"

Adrien looks at her with his same glance and smile. "sure." Adrien takes a bite from the macaroon. It's delicious as always he thought and as he took his final bite of the macaroon then smiled at marinette who was still staring at him.

"Thanks marinette, it tasted great and can I have the recipe again I lost the first macaroons recipe that your father handed out to the class when he came and showed us how to make macarons." Adrien said.

"your welcome and I can totally give you the recipe." if you want you can also come by the bakery to learn how to make other pastries and Deserts, I mean desserts."

"sure, that would be awesome. I don't really get to bake or cook anything at my house because my father and the chef doesn't allow me in the kitchen."

"Yeah totally and why doesn't your father and the chief not allow you to cook in the kitchen." Marinette asked.

"My father thinks that if we have a chef I don't need to learn to cook anymore, although I miss cooking. I use to help my mom cook in the kitchen before she left us and my father hired a chef I haven't been allowed in the kitchen." Adrien said with disappointment in his voice before smiling back at Marinette.

"you must have been close to your mom." Marinette said.

"Yeah, I would always be with my mother more than my father because he was sometime busy. Back then he spent more time with me and my mother. Now we hardly spend time together."

Both Adrien and Marinette looked at Alya who was shouting at them.

"Hey Marinette, Adrien do you want any of these pastries or what?"

"Yeah" Adrien said with a smile.

"Sure" marinette said as her and Adrien both grabbed a pastry from the bag.

They all finished the bag of pastries along with the box of Macaroons before heading to the Ladybug and chat noir contest.


	5. The LbCn contest

It was almost time for the Ladybug and Chat Noir contest. The stage was almost set and the entries almost filled up. The host of the contest walked on stage and started to announce an entry update.

"Hi everyone we are almost about to start the Ladybug and chat noir contest, but before we do, do we have anyone else who wants to enter?"

"hey Marinette, Adrien you two should totally enter the contest together. Alya said with a wide grin on her face."

"What I can never pass as Ladybug/ Chat Noir." Adrien and Marinette both said.

Alya and Nino laughed.

Well of course not, neither of you look like them and it just for fun. I'm entering you guys in. Come on Nino." Alya grabbed Nino's hand and walked to the entries booth to sign both Adrien and Marinette up for the contest.

"I'm not even going to try and get myself out of this." said both marinette and adrien.

"they both looked up at each other and asked "what."

"What do you mean by I'm not even going to try and get myself out of this" the both of them said at the same time.

"Well I uh can't be ladybug because I uh em a klutz and I might ruin her image."

"I think you will make a great ladybug for the contest unlike me. I would totally look like a copycat."

They start to laugh at each other before meeting back up with Alya And Nino.

"You two are in" Nino said

"Hahaha that's great" Marinette said with an unexcited and slightly nervous expression.

"Yeah totally great can't wait." adrien said with his eyes narrowed and a forced smile.

"go knock them dead, but don't kill them." Alya said as the contest was about to begin.

"The first contestants are Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix!" the Host had announced to the audience. Chloé and Sabrina had performed their dance effortlessly and almost flawless. As the contest continued it was finally time for the last to contestants.

"hey do you want to switch and be Chat Noir/ Ladybug." both Adrien and Marinette asked.

"What huh why do you want to switch." they both asked.

"No time, Marinette can you do me a huge favor and be Chat Noir?" Adrien ask.

"sure only if your Ladybug and I'm sure we will win with this little switch a roo." Marinette said agreeing with Adrien.

They both put on the costumes that were there and they both attempted the unexpected.

The audience was completely and utterly shocked at both the female version of Chat Noir and the male version if ladybug that took the stage. They both performed and dance like their partners would have when fighting an akuma.

"Well this was an unexpected twist and a miraculous idea. We will now allow our Judges to declare the winners of the Ladybug and Chat Noir contest. I will reveal the winner in 10 minutes." The host said.

As the judges were voting on the winners, the contestants were changing back into their clothes.

"That was amazing we totally left them speechless." Marinette said with excitement in her voice.

"I can't believe the reaction we got from the audience, we totally knocked them dead." Adrien said with a smile.

"I know right." Marinette said

Alya and Nino walked up to the two who hadn't finished their conversation.

"Hello Marinette, Adrien. Hey!" Alya yell at both Marinette and Adrien to gain their attention.

"Hey you two how the contest go for you and nice switcharoo you pulled off on stage earlier. It was genius." alya ask while dying to know the details.

"It went great you were right about signing me and Marinette up at the last minute." Adrien said

"Well yay my ideas are always great Agreste." Alya said overconvidently.

The host walked back on stage to declare the winners.

"at last we have the results. In third place we have liam and sally. In second place we have Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix. And finally the first place winners of the Ladybug and Chat Noir contest are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Here's your first place trophies. Congratulations to our winners and a special thanks to everyone who came to watch our contest today."

"Wow I can't believe we got first place"marinette said with a surprised look on her face

"Yeah me either" Adrien said.

"Ridiculous utterly ridiculous I can't believe I came in second to Marinette." Chloé said while she stormed off along with Sabrina following right behind her like always.

"Hahaha" adrien, marinette, Alya, and Nino laughed as they watched Chloé stormed of in a fit of jealousy.

"Well I Guess it's time to go to the fashion design contest to see what designs win." Alya said as they started to walk to the contest booth for the fashion designs.

"I can't wait to see if my designs win or not." Marinette said nervouscitedly.

"are you kidding you're so going to win Marinette your designs are great." Alya said.

"your designs have always been amazing Marinette and each one is always better than the last. You totally have this in the bag. " Adrien said.

"The results should be in by now, so let's go take a look at the winning design." Nino said.

"Yeah let's find out." Marinette said with an excited smile across her face.

When they got to the fashion designs booth then look at the winners designs. Marinette was to nervous to look at the winning designs. As they opened the portfolio, which held the winning designs. They noticed it was marinette's designs.

"Marinette hurry up and check out these amazing designs the designer has really gone revolutionary with these designs." Adrien said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"my designs won, OMG I could just faint. This has to be a dream,Someone pinch me. Ouch." marinette said.

All three adrien,Nino, and Alya had pinched Marinette.

"well at least your not dreaming." Adrien said with his same usual smirk.

"This is the best day of my life." Marinette said excitedly.

"It looks like all the contest are over. Should we head back to the bus?" Alya suggested

"Yeah let's get going" Nino Marinette, and Adrien said in agreement as they started walking back to the bus to meet up with their class.


	6. Akuma

Adrien, Marinette, Alya, and Nino finally made it to the Class meet up spot. As they got there they notice that the time was wrong on their watches. The time had changed to an Hour back because of daylight savings. They still had one more Hour to check out more contest at Notre Dame before they boarded the bus back to school. They walked back into the building and as they started up the steps again, Adrien's phone started to ring. Adrien, Nino, alya, and Marinette stopped walking as adrien Answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Adrien?" Natalie said panicked

"Yeah, Natalie whats up and what's going on." Adrien said as he worried about how Natalie was panicked.

"No time to explain Adrien, all I can tell you is that your father is in the Ootori General Hospital and he is in critical condition. Also the doctors said he might not pull through."

"What! Natalie what the hell happened and why aren't you giving me an explanation?

"Adrien come down."

Come down!, Come down!, How the hell can I come down when you tell me that he's in critical condition Natalie?" adrien was getting frustrated with natalie because she wouldn't explain what was going on. Alya, Nino, and Marinette looked at Adrien concerned about Adrien's conversation with natalie.

"Adrien Please try to remain calm." Natalie said as she tried to get him to calm down a little."

Adrien Calmed His voice abit.

"What happened Natalie I want answers and I want them now."

Natalie sighed before continuing their conversation. "Alright adrien, earlier today some Men wearing mask came into the house with guns trying to rob your father. We didn't notice them until it was to late. They had hacked the security cameras so they wouldn't be seen entering. They had demanded me and your bodyguard to stay put, while 3 others headed out to find your father. It took 6 minutes for them to find your father and shot him. The doctors say he had been shot 19 times and their doing the best they can to save him." adrien's phone slipped through his fingers as tears started to fall down his face.

"Adrien?, Adrien?" natalie said worrying about Adrien and what he might be going through.

Adrien said nothing as he heard Natalie calling for him to answer her back. At this point adrien had fallen to his knees as he sobbed. He was shocked and he had no idea what to do. First his mother went missing and now his father shot 19 times. "why?" he thought. Alya and nino where speechless and didn't know what they could do for their friend. Marinette was the first to walk up to Adrien to see if he was ok, although it was clear that he wasn't alright.

"Hey, Adrien are you ok you seem torn up during and after that phone call? What happened?"

Adrien looked up to marinette with tears flooding his eyes, then he quickly looked down again.

"Adrien, please tell me what's going on."

Adrien took a small breath before responding to marinette. "It's my father, he's been shot 19 times and is in critical condition. They doctors say that he might not make it." Adrien said with his voice shaking and trembling. Marinette, Alya, and Nino were shocked to hear that Adrien's father had just been shot. They knew Adrien's father was a cold a strict man, who hardly ever allowed his son out of his sight. Even though they knew this about Adrien's father, they also knew that Adrien's father didn't deserve to be shot.

"Oh, that sucks that you had to hear that over the phone adrien." marinette said unsure of her words and how to cheer him up.

"Wow, dude i'm so sorry about your father and I hope he pulls through." Nino said as he put his hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Alya walked over to Adrien and She also tried cheering him up.

Adrien slowly stood up and started to walk off. alya ,nino, and marinette quickly stood up and tried to stop adrien from suddenly walking off on them.

"Adrien where are you going?" Alya, Nino and Marinette asked as Adrien continued to walk away.

"I'm going to walk to the Ootori General Hospital I can't hang around her while my father is in the hospital."

"In that case were coming with you." Alya, Nino and Marinette said as they started walking with Adrien.

Thanks guys." Adrien said with a forced smile.

"No problem."Nino said.

"WAIT! Shouldn't someone let Miss Bustier Know that we need rush to the Hospital?" Alya asked.

"oh yeah, it will be a good idea to let her know." Nino said.

We'll catch up with you two later. Nino and Alya said to marinette and adrien before running back to Notre Dame.

"Uh ok, see you guys later." marinette said.

As alya and nino ran off a

Purple and black butterfly fly over head. It was an akuma flapping towards Adrien Agreste. As Marinette and Adrien continue to walk to the Ootori General Hospital neither of them noticing HawkMoths Akuma until it was to late.

"Hello Chat Blanc I am HawkMoth, I hear your father is in the Hospital and might not make it. I'm giving you the ability to try and save him and in return i want you to retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous to me."

"No, No way in hell!" Adrien shouts out of nowhere.

"Adrien are you ok what's going on." Marinette asked with a concerned expression on her face.

It's Hawk Moth he's trying to Akumatize me in to one of his villains."

"What! You have to keep resisting him." Marinette said shocked and terrified."

I'm trying, ow the more I resisted the more my head hurts. Adrien said as he moans. His head pounding every time he keeps resisting Hawk moth. Each time he continues to defy Hawkmoth the more he suffers in excruciating Pain."

"Adrien you have to keep resisting him."

"I'm sorry Marinette i can't keep this up. Ok, Hawk moth I accept your offer.

"No, Adrien don't" Marinette said timidly

"I knew you couldn't resist me for long. Mahahahahahahahaha. Wait! A minute Adrien you are Chat Noir my... Nevermind that bring me Ladybugs Miraculous.

"Adrien you have to snap out of it." Marinette said as she started to back away from Adrien."

"Sorry Marinette, But I'm not Adrien anymore. I am Chat Blanc." Adrien Said with a large evil smirk across his face.


	7. The masked men

Earlier that day. Gabriel Agreste was working on his new fashion line in his office. His fashion show was in 2 more weeks and he still needed to choose the winning design from the design contest at Notre Dame. As he was working on his lastest design that was almost finished. When suddenly the door to his office was suddenly kicked open, to reveal three masked men pointing their guns at him. The Three masked men had Gabriel Agreste surrounded and as always Gabriel remains in his cold emotionless self.

"Get down on the ground!" the first masked man demanded.

Gabriel refused to obey the masked men.

" I will do no such thing, I don't have time for this"

" Give us the money in your save and everything else that is valuable!"

Gabriel continues to disindulge with the masked mens demands and starts to walk off on them.

"Hey boss I couldn't find the kid." the fourth man said as he ran in the office.

"What do you mean you can't find the kid! He should be here! You why isn't your son here!"

Gabriel was shocked to hear that they want to capture Adrien as hostage to be used as leverage.

" there is no way i would ever allow any of you to lay a finger on my son!"

Gabriel started to fight back the three masked men. Gabriel had grabbed the first masked man's gun and quickly head budded the robber. The three other robbers' then started to attack Gabriel. He then started using the end of the gun to hit the other three masked men that tried to attack him. As gabriel took them down effortlessly he dropped the gun to the floor. He quickly walked down stairs to inform Natalie to find his son, but to his surprise he saw natalie and Adrien's bodyguard handcuffed to the stairs. Gabriel stood there for a second as he blacked out for 5 seconds. A first his vision was blurry and hazy as his eyes tried to focus. When he could clearly see again he notice one of the masked men at the top of the stairs. He had been shot and had fallen down the stairs. When Gabriel forced himself back up he notice 4 more masked men appearing as they pointed their guns and fired rapidly at Gabriel Agreste. The masked men quickly ran out of the house. Adrien's bodyguard was trying to find a way out of the handcuffs to help both Natalie and Gabriel. The Gorilla A.K.A Adrien's bodyguard had tried breaking the handcuffs apart. He pulled at the cuffs several times until finally he broke free from them. Although by the time he broke free, Gabriel Agreste laid unconscious on the floor. He was wheezing as blood leaked from his wounds, slowly staining his white tuxedo. Gorilla stood still for a minute before hurrying to free Natalie from the handcuffs. When Natalie was freed she immediately called the police.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"

" Gabriel Agreste has just been shot send help." Natalie said quickly.

"Madam where is your location?"

"Were at 16661 Avenue Montaigne."

"Alright we'll send an ambulance and a few police cars to your location." The dispatcher said calmly as she hung up the phone.

Natalie quickly went to her contacts list and scrolled through until she found Adrien's number. She quickly pressed the call button and waited for Adrien to answer.

"Hello." Adrien said casually

"Adrien?" Natalie said panicked

"Yeah, Natalie whats up and what's going on." Adrien said as he worried about how natalie was panicked.

"No time to explain Adrien, all I can tell you is that your father is in the Ootori General Hospital and he is in critical condition. Also the doctors said he might not pull through."

"What! Natalie what the hell happened and why aren't you giving me an explanation?

"Adrien come down."

Come down!, Come down!, How the hell can I come down when you tell me that he's in critical condition Natalie?" adrien was getting frustrated with natalie because she wouldn't explain what was going on. Alya, Nino, and Marinette looked at Adrien concerned about Adrien's conversation with natalie.

"Adrien Please try to remain calm." Natalie said as she tried to get him to calm down a little."

Adrien Calmed His voice abit.

"What happened Natalie I want answers and I want them now."

Natalie sighed before continuing their conversation. "Alright adrien, earlier today some Men wearing mask came into the house with guns trying to rob your father. We didn't notice them until it was to late. They had hacked the security cameras so they wouldn't be seen entering. They had demanded me and your bodyguard to stay put, while 3 others headed out to find your father. It took 6 minutes for them to find your father and shot him. The doctors say he had been shot 19 times and their doing the best they can to save him." adrien's phone slipped through his fingers as tears started to fall down his face.

"Adrien?, Adrien?" natalie said worrying about Adrien and what he might be going through.

Adrien said nothing as he heard Natalie calling for him to answer her back.

She heard the voices of Adrien's friends over the phone asking what happened and because of that she knew he would be safe. Although she would later find out that she would be mistaken


	8. creation and destruction

Present time. Marinette's expression didn't change as she continued to stare at Chat Blanc. She couldn't believe Adrien, her high school crush had been akumatized. Although Marinette was scared for Adrien, she knew she couldn't just stand there. She had to save him. Chat Blanc quickly left Marinette to go find ladybug, while Marinette ran off. She ran until she found a safe enough spot to transform into Ladybug.

"Marinette quick over there" Tikki said as she flew from Marinette's bag to point at an abandoned ally.

Marinette quickly ran into the abandoned ally and stopped to check her surroundings to make sure no one sees her when she transforms.

"Were in the clear Marinette." Tikki said as she helped Marinette look around to make sure they were alone.

"In that case Tikki spots on!" marinette said as she transformed into ladybug.

Ladybug got out her yoyo and tried contacting Chat Noir who was nowhere to be found.

"Chat Noir I really need your help tracking down Chat Blanc. Where are you?" ladybug asked before hanging up. She had continued to search for both Chat Noir and Chat Blanc with no success. She finally decided to go home and detransform until Chat Blanc decides to cause some mayhem in paris. Ladybug finally made it home from searching for 3 hours. She had swung all over Paris with her yoyo and found neither Chat Noir and Chat Blanc. She landed on her balcony and opened the latch to her room. Once she entered her room she closed the latch before detransforming.

"Tikki spots off." Ladybug said in a low disappointed whisper as she transformed back into marinette.

Tikki reappeared from the miraculous and notice marinette wasn't her happy and cheerful self.

"What's wrong Marinette." Tikki asked curiously at her chosen.

"I couldn't find Chat Blanc to save him from his Akuma and I can't believe Chat Noir never showed up. he always shows up for an akuma attack. Why, why didn't he show up." marinette said venting her thoughts to Tikki.

"It will be alright Marinette, although I don't think Chat Noir will be here to help you this time." Tikki said with discouragement in her voice.

Marinette looked at Tikki, curious of what her kwami ment.

"Tikki what do you mean by Chat Noir not being here to help me this time." Marinette quickly asked.

"I'm sorry Marinette I shouldn't have said anything." Tikki said afraid that she had said to much to her chosen.

Before Marinette could ask Tikki what she meant a second time, the latch to marinette's room suddenly opened. Marinette quickly looked at Tikki as her kwami quickly hid behind her computer. Marinette stared at the latch leading to her balcony, wondering who was coming into her room. Marinette could only think of one person and that was Chat Noir. Then she thought it couldn't be Chat Noir he would have meet up with her as Ladybug earlier. She continued to think who could possible be on her balcony besides Chat Noir. To Marinette's surprise a Black speck flew quickly into her room shouting.

"TIKKI!"

Tikki I popped up from marinette's laptop as she heard a familiar voice. It was Plagg zooming towards Tikki at rapid speed as he crashed in to her.

"Plagg what are you doing here?" Tikki asked even though she already knew the answer.

"My chosen has been akumatized. He managed to give me his miraculous before hawk moth took complete control over him. I knew your chosen was Marinette, so I came here to give ladybug, aawww Marinette my chosen's miraculous to keep safe until she saves him." Plagg said

"Wwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttttttt! how? When?" Marinette shouts.

"Well when you and my chosen detransform for a minute almost giving up your miraculous. me and Tikki saw each other's chosen's and that's how I knew where to find Tikki. Now, you got any Camembert?" Plagg asked Marinette.

"Plagg" Tikki shouted.

"what, my source of camembert has been put on hold thanks to hawk moth. I need camembert."

Marinette look at the black kwami and then at Tikki.

"Who's up for some snacks as we discuss this matter." Marinette said as she walked down stairs to the bakery.


	9. Plagg

Marinette walked from her room to her parents bakery, where her father had just finished baking a new batch of Macaroons. As he was placing the macaroons on the counter, he noticed his daughter walking into the bakery from the hallway.

"Hey Marinette when did you get home? Tom asked

Just a few minutes ago. Ah do we have any more camembert leftover from the monkey Bread?"

"Yeah, there's some in the fridge. Although I really don't know why you would want to eat that smelly cheese."

"I normally wouldn't unless its baked with something sweet, but me and Alya are playing truth and dare through text and she dared me to eat a slice of camembert."

"Ah ok and would you like some macaroons? I just made a new batch."

"Sure."

Marinette grabbed the camembert and took a few macaroons her father had given her before she walked back up stairs to her room. She pushed the latched door open. As she entered her room Plagg quickly zoomed in front of Marinette's face.

"Well do you have Camembert?"

Marinette closed the latch door to her room and handed the slice of camembert to the little God of destruction. As plagg took the slice from Marinette and started to munch on the cheese. She gave her Kawmi a macaroon to snack on. She waited for the the little God of destruction and her Kawmi the little goddess of creation to finish their snack before asking Plagg and Tikki about Chat Noir.

It was 5 minutes when both Kawmies finished eating.

"Hey Plagg how was your chosen akumatized I thought Hawk Moth could only Akumatized one person at a time? So how was Chat Noir Akumatized when Adrien has already been akumatized?

"Well he got upset when he got a phone call, Yadahadah. Next thing I know he got Akumatized before I could say Camembert. He also gave me the miraculous before Hawk moth could find out he was Chat Noir. Out of all the things he could have gotten upset over it had to be a phone call."

"Ok and do you know how hawk moth is able to akumatize to people at once?"

"Haha HawkMoth is unable to akumatize two people unless they both share a personal object like the zapities, but Other than that he can't."

"Then how can he have akumatized both Adrien and Chat Noir?"

" when Hawk Moth was able to Akumatize both Adrien and Chat Noir because there both the sa-"

"Plagg" Tikki shouted at him befohim he can reveal his Chosen's secret Identity.

"What I figured she should know now rather than later." Plagg then smirked at Tikki before taking a deep breath

"Plagg what are you- plagg?"

"OH MY GOD Chat Noir is Really Ad-"

Tikki quickly covered plagg's mouth before he can finish saying his chooses name. Marinette looked at the two kawmies curious of who's name plagg was about to shout out and then she quickly ignored the thought.

"Plagg you shouldn't reveal your choose secret Identity. That choice is for our chosens' to decide,not us." Tikki said as she lectured Plagg.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah so we have to keep their identities a secret and if I do tell marinette who my chosen really is It's not like it's going to be catastrophic." Plagg said annoyed with Tikki refusing to let him reveal his Chosens identity.

"Revealing your chosens identity is just as bad as using cataclysm without a chosen." Tikki said

"Wait why is It bad for plagg to use Cataclysm without his chosen?" Marinette asked with curiosity.

"It's really not that bad" Plagg said.

"Plagg does the city of Atlantis ring a bell with you? Tikki asked.

"I had to much Cheese". Plagg said

"What about the leaning tower of pisa?"

"I didn't see it."

"The Titanic?"

"What not little ol me".

"What about the dinosaurs?"

"Aw ok I did go a little to far there, but I was young."

"Aww anyway plagg would you like to stay here until I deakumatize your chosen." Marinette asked

"Will there be camembert?"

"Yes." Marnite said.

"Ok. This place is better than master fu's." Plagg said.

"Why do you say that?" Marinette asked.

"Because my sugar cube is here." Plagg said as he referred to Tikki.

"Awww." Marinette said.

"Ack I already told you not to call me that. You don't hear me calling you stinky sock do you?."

"No, but if you did I would love it."

"Ack" Tikki says while rolling her eyes.

"So should we start looking for Chat Blanc, along with plaggs chosen?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah let's go!" Tikki said

"Aw, I normally really wouldn't care, but I want my camembert supplier back. So let go find him." Plagg said.

"Tikki spots on!"

Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and quickly left her room to the balcony. She jumped off her balcony, used her yoyo to swing through the city of paris looking for Chat Blanc and Plagg's chosen.


	10. unrevealed Identity

Lady bug searched for hours on end, but there was no sign of Chat Blanc nor Plaggs chosen anywhere. Ladybug finally decided to call it a night and return home. When she got onto her balcony she quickly detransformed back into Marinette.

"Tikki spots off." She said once again with disappointment in her voice.

Don't feel to down marinette we'll find them and deakumatize ad- ah them soon, eventually?" Tikki said as she tried to cheer up her chosen.

Wait a minute Hawkmoth can only Akumatize one person at a time, so that mea- AHHHHH OMG OMG OMG, CHAT NOIR IS REALLY ADRIEN AND ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR. SO THE GUY I HAVE A CRUSH ON IS ACTUALLY CHAT NOIR. WHAT, HOW, WHEN,WHY?"

calm down marinette you'll save Adrien once we find him and I'm sure Plagg can't wait for you to save his chosen." Tikki said with a little chuckle, as marinette smiles at her Kwami.

Yuck, all this sweet talk is making me hungry, I need camembert." Plagg said with disgust in his voice.

"Sorry Plagg, but I can't give you camembert right now." Marinette said.

"And why not?"

"Because you eat all the camembert."

"Oh yeah, well can't you just buy more?"

"I guess I could buy so more camembert tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, you expect me to wait until tomorrow to eat camembert?"

"Yes?"

"No way In hell I'm I going to wait until tomorrow! Go buy some now!"

No, I mean yes, uh no. Would you like any other cheese for now?"

"Nnnnnnnooooooooo! Just go buy some more."

"Ok, ok I'll go buy som-"

Suddenly there was a genital knock on marinette Latched balcony door.

"Quick you two hide." Marinette said in a whisper.

Marinette then went to her balcony. As she opened the latch door and climbed out. she saw Chat Blanc.

"Hello Purrincess. gorgeous night dontcha think?"

"Chat No-"

"No, I'm not the goody goody Chat Noir, I am Chat Blanc the more pawesome version of Chat Noir."

Just then Chat Blanc Broke one of marinette's planter boxes with a forget me not flower in it.

"Clean this mess up right now kitty!"

Chat Blanc suddenly shudders when he hears marinette yell at him.

"Uh um, yes madam. Sorry purrincess."

Chat Blanc starts to clean the up the broken planter box and plants the forget me not in a new planter box.

"What do you think your doing. Stop cleaning and start getting me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." Hawkmoth saids

"No offense, but my Purrincess is way scarier than you."

"ditch the girl and find ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Why do you need their miraculous so badly and what's the point in akumatizing the people of paris?"

"You give me no choose Chat Blanc." Hawkmoth uses his power to hurt Chat Blanc until Chat Blanc

Decides to fulfill hawkmoths demands.

Out of nowhere marinette hears Chat Blanc screaming in pain.

"Awwwwww!"

"Chat Noir!"marinette shouts out.

"I don't care what you do to me as long as I keep refusing to help y- awwwwwwww"

"You will help me, or I will make sure your father dies alone in the hospital."

"Ok, Ok, I'll help you as long as you don't hurt the people I care about."

"Very Well then."

Hawkmoth stops hurting Chat Blanc.

"Cough,Cough, sorry Purrincess." Chat Blanc says before jumping off marinette's balcony.

"what just Happened?" marinette asked herself before going back inside her room to talk with the two Kwamis.

"Tikki, plagg we have to save Chat Blanc from hawkmoths control. Any ideas?"

Suddenly the two Kwamis quickly pop up from their hiding spots and joins marinette side.

"Nope no ideas from this cat" Plagg said as he pretended not to care about his chosen.

"I might have an idea, we only have one shot at this plane otherwise it might not work." Tikki quickly said.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Marinette ask as she couldn't wait to hear he Kwami's idea.


	11. The Plan

Tikki than started to describe the plan to marinette and plagg.

"Ok marinette, once we find Chat noir and capture him we have to find the akuma and devilize it before you detransform. If you detransform than you will have to use Chat Noir's Miraculous until I can rest for a few seconds before you transform into ladybug." Tikki said

"That's a great plan Tikki, although I'm not sure about transforming into Chat Noir what if I destroy something and I can't fix it immediately or if I lose both miraculous. Tikki I think we're way over our heads on this one." Marinette said

"I can just use Cataclysm without a chosen." Plagg said.

NO! Marinette and Tikki both said.

"*sigh* you two are no fun, it's more fun to tease my chosen than the two of you, no offense sugar cube."

Tikki rolls her eyes as she continues the conversation. "I really think we can pull this off if we stick to the plan."

"I think we should go see master Fu before we go after Chat Blanc." Marinette said

"I guess your right marinette we should ask master Fu before you even consider transforming into Chat Noir." Tikki said

"So I'm guessing we're not going to take a camembert break?" Plagg said teasingly

"PLAGG!" Tikki yelled

"You know I'm only teasing, you two are seriously no fun. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I need AAAAAAAAAAAdddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnn!"

Wow Plagg I've known you for Melanias and I have never seen you once miss a chosen. Looks like Adrien is really lucky to have you as his kwami."

"Yeah he is. He's the best Chat Noir I have ever had. Now are we done talking? this conversation is starting to sound mushi."

Sure, whatever you say Plagg but I think it's cute that your worried about Adrien." marinate says.

"What, I'm not cute I... don't call me cute!"

Later that day marinette walked to Master Fu's house to see what they should do to save Chat Noir. Tikki and Plagg hid in her bag until they got to master Fu's. When they arrived at master fu's, marinette knocked on the door.

"Come in." Master Fu said

As Marinette walking in she noticed he was translating something.

"What's that?"

"A lost chapter from the book of previous kawaii heroes. This chapter mostly describes the kwamis power when used for evil rather than good. This chapter has been lost since the day I made that horrible mistake. I lost this chapter when I first moved here."

"Where was it?"

"It was hidden in book with a hidden compartment in a bookcase."

"It was only lost because I forgot where I hid it master." Wayzz said as he flew out of an empty tea cup. "Hi marinette, Tikki, Plagg."

"Hiya wayzz." marinette said with a smile

"Hi wayzz." Plagg and Tikki said

"I'm guessing you're here to talk about Chat Blanc."

"Uh, yeah we have a plan to take out both Chat Noir and Hawk Moth for good. Tikki thought it would be a good idea to transform into Ladybug first then transform into Chat Noir until tikki can transform me into Landy bug again. We though I would be best if we talked to you about our plan before we consider to carry it out."

"You are very wise and smart to come to me before you went after Chat Blanc. It is a risky plan that can cause either HawkMoth to win or lose this fight."

There are two secret powers hidden within these two miraculous that even the Kwamis don't know about."

"What are they?"

First, plagg, tikki,wayzz can you go in another room these secrets are to dangerous for you kwamis to know about if your miraculous falls into the wrong hands like Nooroo's did."

"Sure" the three kwamis said and flew into another room."

The first secret of the Chat Noir and Lady miraculous is when used together they can grant a wish. If some one wishes someone back from the dead another would lose their life instead. The second secret of these two miraculous is when creation is used for destruction and destruction is used for creation. And that's as far as I got translating this chapter."

"What, so we only know one secret power when it's connected with one another."

"That's correct, the plan is a great plan although it is still a risky plan. I'm sure you as LadyBug will win this fight and save Chat Noir while defeating Hawkmoth. Goodluck marinette."

Marinette walks towards the front door to leave while calling for the two kwamis.

"Tikki, plagg let's get going before Chat Blanc decides to cause even more trouble."

I was about 5:00pm when Marinette returned home, as she walked through the bakery she found a note with her name written on it. The note read "your father and I have a last minute delivery and won't be back for a few hours, dinner is on the stove. See you when we get home. Signed Mom and Dad." Marinette went up stairs to her room. Tikki and Plagg flew out of marinette's bag.

"Why didn't you stop in the kitchen, I was hoping you could of grabbed me so camembert." plagg said curiously.

"Sorry Plagg, I'll go get some out of the fridge. Oh and Tikki would you also like anything from the Kitchen?" Marinette asked

"I guess a Macaroon."

"One camembert and one macaroon coming right up." marinette said as she smiled at the two kawamis, before walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Your chosen seems nice." plagg said.

"She is. Out of all the ladybugs I have been with Marinette is my most favorite chosen. She's quick on her feet when in a tough situation and always helps anyone who needs help. Whenever her friends need help or a favor she is always there to lend a hand."

"Adrien is like that. He's kind and helpful. When he's with his friends he can be himself a little bit as long as he maintains his status as a model. The only time he can truly be himself is when he's Chat Noir, where he is free to explore other personalities that are out of reach for him because of his father."

Marinette walks in with the snacks for her and the two Kawamis. After they had their snacks they watched a movie. They had turned in for the night.


	12. Compromised Identity

It was another kaotic day in paris, Gabriel Agreste was still in the hospital clinging to life and Adrien was still Akumatized as Chat Blanc. Chat Blanc was headed over to Marinette's to cause mischief so hawkmoth can think he is still controlling Chat Blanc.

"Chat Blanc I want you to figure out the Identity of Ladybug and bring me her Mir…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Get her Miraculous and give it to you. Don't you have anything better to do rather than get our miraculous hawkmoth?"

"That is none of your concern. I just need the Miraculous to combine them for a wish and nothing else."

"You seriously went through all this trouble to terrorize Paris, because you think combining the Miraculous will make your wish come true."

"I don't think, I know! I also know that you Chat Blanc or should I say Adrien were formally Chat Noir."

"How did... when did you figure out I was Chat Noir?"

"I noticed Ladybug has been on patrols searching for Chat Blanc alone and Chat Noir has been nowhere to be found. Now Chat Blanc hand over your Miraculous!"

"No way in hell will I ever hand over my Miraculous over to you to satisfy your crazy obsession to make a lousy wish come true."

" This wish is not just to benefit me. This wish also benefits you and you will soon know that every akuma I have sent out was to help us fulfill this wish. Once you find out the truth i'm sure you will change your mind and hand over your miraculous."

"Nothing you say or do will ever cause me to hand over my miraculous. So I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"Alright then if your so sure meet me at your house in your fathers Study."

"Good luck trying to walk right in that house."

"Mahahahahahahaha, oh Adrien I don't have to worry about walking in. I'm already in the house and in your father"s study."

What...how...when."

"It doesn't matter what,how, or when I get in the house just get over here and you will know why everything I did I've done for you."

"How is all this for me? You Psychopathic maniac."

You will find out sooner if you start heading over here."

"fine , I'll be there in a few minutes."

Chat Blanc leaps from two other rooftops before landing on Marinette's balcony. He walks up to the balcony trapdoor and gently knocks on it.

Marinette suddenly hears a gentle knock on the trap door and walks up to it and opens it. Right then and there she see's Chat Blanc.

"Chat Noir, I mean Chat Blanc what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and though I'd come by to say hi to my Purrincess."

"Aw...ok. Hi."

"Anyway i was wondering if you can find a way to tell Ladybug to meet me at the Agreste house in Gabriel Agreste's study?"

"Why should I Chat Blanc. Telling her to go there is like sending her into a trap."

I know that, but it's the best chance we've got at finding out who Hawkmoth is and why he's doing all over this."

"I guess since you put it that way. Alright I'll try and find Ladybug and pass on the message."

"Thankyou Purrincess."

"No problem Chat Blanc. I'm sure Ladybug will capture your akuma and defeat Hawkmoth."

"Goodbye Marinette."

"Later Chat Blanc."

Marinette walks back to her room,while Chat blanc jumps off Marinette's balcony and head over to where Hawkmoth is at.


	13. The Two Kwamis

It had been three years since Marinette and Adrien had gotten their miraculous from master Fu. she sat at her desk wondering why HawkMoth would want to show his face after all this time of hiding and akumatized his victims to do his dirty work. She couldn't figure it out and she couldn't come to a conclusion. She wondered if she should go to Adrien's house as ladybug and try to confront Hawkmoth even if it could be a trap. She also wondered if she should sit this one out, although she knew she couldn't. She knew it could be dangerous and she might lose both hers and Chat Noir's miraculous if she went to face hawkmoth. After a few minutes she came to a conclusion.

"Tikki, Plagg I'm going to Adrien's house to face hawkmoth if he really is there. I know this might be a trap and I'm aware that I might fail, but if there's a small chance Ladybug can defeat hawkmoth then I want to take that chance."

"I don't know about this Marinette, I feel like it's obviously a trap and I know you want to defeat hawkmoth. It just seems to risky." Tikki said.

"I know Tikki but what choice do we have. It could be a trap, it might not but we have to try and take a chance even if we lose or win." marinette said.

Then out of nowhere plagg started yelling.

"Who cares if hawkmoth is there or not I need my source of camibert back. Let's just go and get my chosen back. Ahuh why are you two looking at me like that." Marinette points at the corner of her room. Plagg slowly turns around. In the entrance of marinette's Latched door to her room she sees her mother with shock on her face.

"Marinette get away from those weird floating ahuh... whatever they are. Tom get up here marinette's in danger." Sabine said

Tom rushes to marinette's room and sees the two floating creatures.

"What are those things? Marinette come over here they could be dangerous." Tom said

"Hahaha us dangerous haha. Ok maybe I did go a little too far with my cataclysm in the past considering I had too much cheese when Alantis fell. Pisa... well I didn't see it there, maybe the Titanic, and I'll admit I caused the extinction of dinosaurs although to be far I was young."

"Plagg your not helping." Tikki said

"Marinette get over here before those creatures harm you." Sabine said

"Ahuh mom, dad, I think we should go down to the kitchen and talk about this for a bit. Plagg, Tikki do you mind staying here for a couple of minutes before joining us in the kitchen." Both Kwamis nod.

"Thanks." Marinette said as Both Tom and Sabine look at Marinette with confusion as they didn't understand why marinette wasn't freaking out. Then they start heading down the stairs to the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen they sat at the counter to talk to marinette. Marinette noticed that both her parents were still shocked by what they just saw.

"Mom, Dad, I know your probably still shocked and wondering why you saw two strange creatures in my room. Well there's a reasonable explanation for that."

"How can you explain why there were dangerous creatures in your room?"Sabine asked.

"Well, you see Tikki Has been living here for three years now and Plagg has been staying here ever since his Chosen got Akumatized by Hawkmoth."

"Chosen? and what does hawkmoth have to do with anything about these creatures?" Tom said.

"I"ll get to that and the creatures in my room are kwamis. The red one is Tikki she is my Kwami and the black one is Plagg."

Marinette why do you have two creatures that are kwamis named Tikki and Plagg in your room? Sabine asked.

"Well I've been helping Chat Noir defend Paris from Hawkmoth as Ladybug. The Kwamis are the Powerful beings that give the superheroes their powers through the Miraculous.

"Wait… Marinette are you actually saying that your Ladybug?" Sabine asked

"Yeeees."

"So all this time you were ladybug. why didn't you tell us about any of this superhero and kwami stuff? Tom Asked

It was the best way to keep my secret Identity and to keep hawkmoth away from going after my friends and family."

"Well this all makes sense now." Sabine said.

Plagg and Tikki suddenly appear in the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"were you really the reason Dinosaurs went extinct?" Tom asked plagg.

"Yeah that was the cause of my cataclysm without a chosen. Now where's some Camibert at?"


End file.
